camp_halfblood_demigodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Pharaoh
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Cam }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Cameron Samuel Pharaoh }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: December 6 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 16 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Cam, Cameron }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Black }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Purple }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'10" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): Rebecca Gennly (girlfriend)}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Unnamed }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Friends: Jake, Caleb, Gage }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: Titans, Cyrus }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Godly Parent: Dionysus }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Demigod }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Creation Date: August 10, 2013; revamped July 1, 2015 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Pet(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Quests: Amnesia | Asylum | Cemetary | Captain Cy-Cy }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Cameron Pharaoh is a son of Dionysus. He was created by Electric Innocence on August 14, 2013. He was revamped/created on July 1, 2015 Appearance Cameron is more skinny than muscled or filled out and has long limbs, making his lanky and a bit clumsy. His skin is tanned and indicative of faint African ancestry, and he has sharp angles on his face. Occasionally wears glasses, which are the stereotypical black, big framed 'nerd' type. Usually he has contacts. His eyes are deep purple like most Dionysus children, and his hair is very thick and curly and black. He likes shirts that aren't too stuffy and don't get in the way. Often graphic tees, or common band t-shirts, or 'fandom' themed ones. Also jeans, or maneuverable shorts, and tennis shoes. Fond of baseball hats and hats of all sorts really. Personality He's very talkative and lovable. He likes people and has a strong interest in psychology. His temper is long, though if he feels awkward he won't stick around. He tries to solve problems, and though it sometimes works he unintentionally may make the situation worse. He's a pacifist. He can come across as shy when his confidence has been damaged. He's typically a gentle person who has a strong belief in doing the right thing no matter what. He has a somewhat mischievous side but it isn't very strong- if anything he's behind the scenes on things. His pacifism is often looked at oddly considering he's a demigod, but he's very strong on it. He isn't pushy that others become pacifists and stop fighting, though he dislikes seeing it. Psychology has fascinated him since he was a very small child, and he knows it's exactly what profession he wants to go into. He loves all aspects of it. At first you may believe he's the extroverted sort, but when around a group you realize how easily he fades into the background. He likes groups and cutting back on his talking in exchange for listening. He's very sweet and somewhat a push over, as he doesn't like to tell people no. Biography Cam's past is known to Z and partially known to Skye, but Z is currently unsure if she sees a point in revealing it yet. Relationships Rebecca (See: Cabecca) Rebecca is Cam's girlfriend and future wife. They began dating soon after Rebecca arrived to camp and was claimed, and have been on great terms ever since. When Rebecca was kidnapped by Cyrus, Cam risked his life to save her. Both are pacifists and kind people who have taken their relationship very slow. They trust and love each other a lot. Caleb Caleb is Cam's closest friend, despite their two year age difference. Both are mischievous and fun loving and get along well, but know what is too far and when to stop. They have been compared to parents to Jake before. It is implied they have known each other for some time. Jake Jake is a very good friend of Cam, with whom he has been on many adventures and quests. They trust and care for each other a lot, even though one may expect their personalities to clash with Cam's calm nature versus Jake's eccentricity. Powers Vine Manipulation Can encourage, assist, and cease the growth of vine fruits like grapes, strawberries, and etc. Also may work on other vegetation, just not nearly as well. Causation of Temporary Madness Can temporarily cause extreme irrationality and disturbed perception of surroundings, and effectively create madness in a person. The person may become more hostile, or may become catatonic. He's unable to tell until after applied, and it varies from person to person. Removal of Madness He can remove severe mental disabilities for certain periods of time, usually up to two weeks. More minor disorders have the potential of being removed all together, or being cured for years. With each further 'treatment', it lengthens the time being freed from the issue. Does not work well on depression. Fatal Flaw(s) • He holds the belief that no one is beyond hope, and that no one is unforgivably evil or impossible to repent. • His pacifism is arguably a fatal flaw. It takes quite a bit before he will strike back to defend himself, and even then he'll never kill. Has problems with even just killing monsters. • Push over, he lets people walk over him and has large difficulties with saying no. The rare times he does, he can usually be pushed to say yes later. Weapons He has a celestial bronze curved dagger with an onyx hilt surrounded by a marble vine. He has not named his weapon yet. Trivia * Z made his last name Pharaoh to force herself to learn how the word was spelt * Cam has an older brother named Elijah * In other forms, Cam has been called James Category:Demigods Category:Males Category:Dionysus Campers Category:Z's OCs